1. Field
The present specification generally relates to interposer panels for electronic package assemblies and, more specifically, to glass interposer panels for electronic assemblies formed from strengthened glass.
2. Technical Background
A current trend in the miniaturization of electronic devices is the 3D integration of electronic components, such as 3D integrated circuits, on a single substrate such that the electronic components are stacked thereby forming a more compact package. A driving force for this trend is consumer demand for mobile and handheld electronic devices and higher density I/Os as chips become increasingly complex.
Currently, organic interposer panels are commonly integrated into 3D electronic assemblies due to their low cost and ease of manufacture. However, organic interposer panels exhibit poor dimensional stability and high thermal mismatch with common integrated circuit materials, such as silicon, which, in turn, limits the input/output density and the achievable miniaturization of the electronic assembly. Further, organic interposer panels exhibit poor thermal conductivity which also limits the achievable power density of the electronic assembly.
Alternatives to organic interposer panels include silicon interposer panels. Silicon interposer panels exhibit improved thermal and dimensional characteristics relative to organic interposer panels. However, silicon interposer panels are relatively expensive to produce and are limited in size.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative interposer panels with improved strength, durability and suitable thermal characteristics.